


Saturday Morning Surprises

by DeMinimisFringe



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Secret Relationship, Supportive Amanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 05:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeMinimisFringe/pseuds/DeMinimisFringe
Summary: Amanda gets more than she bargained for out of a simple Saturday morning prank.





	Saturday Morning Surprises

Amanda O’Neill was up early on a Saturday morning.

For most of the students of Luna Nova, this wouldn’t be a particularly noteworthy occurrence. For the American witch, however, it was an event that witnesses would later speak of as if they had encountered a creature out of myth. Even a part of Amanda herself was surprised she was out of bed this early. The rest of her, though, realized that some sacrifices had to be made when duty called.

That duty, of course, being pranking Akko.

The plan was simple. Lotte and Sucy were both visiting their families this weekend, leaving Akko as the sole occupant of the Red Team dorm. With both witches gone, Amanda figured that her dear friend could maybe use a little wakeup call. What kind of friend would she be if she didn’t make sure that Akko didn’t spend half the day in bed, after all?

If anyone asked, she would readily admit that this prank wasn’t up to her usual standards; unlike most of her previous work, there were no elaborate contraptions or meticulous timetables involved. All she had to do was open a door and yell for a few seconds – a beginner’s prank, if Amanda were being honest. She was pretty sure that she had once heard someone say something about simple things being good too and was fine with taking the easy way for a change. Plus, Akko’s reaction would make it worth it anyway.

Nearing her target, Amanda slowly crept up to the door, putting her ear on the wooden surface. The sound of silence and the occasional light snore greeted her from the other side. _Perfect_ , she thought. _Akko’s still asleep_. The lock on the door was no match for a quietly-muttered spell and the knob turned in her hand.

The redhead briefly thought about asking one of the professors to find studier locks for the dorms, but the thought was quickly pushed from her mind. She had more pressing concerns right now than simple dorm security.

Taking a deep breath, Amanda proceeded to shove the door open with enough force that it banged against the wall. She then stepped into the room and let out a very loud, very enthusiastic “GOOOOOD MORNING AKKO!”

Akko’s reaction was everything Amanda could have ever hoped for. Upon being awakened so rudely from her peaceful sleep, the Japanese witch let out a shriek and jolted up, hitting her head on the bunk above hers. The redhead cackled as Akko lay back down and nursed her injured forehead, mentally composing an apology for later.

The apology was then immediately lost as another voice was heard from the direction of the bed.

“Akko, why the absolute _fuck_ are you being this loud this early?”

Amanda’s laughter died in her throat with a choked noise at the sound of the voice and the sight of the previously-hidden head of blonde hair that popped up from behind Akko. She honestly didn’t know what she was more surprised by; that she walked in on Diana and Akko in the same bed, or the fact that Diana Cavendish, Luna Nova’s resident teacher’s pet, was actually capable of swearing. Those thoughts, combined with a quick glance to ensure that both witches were clothed ( _thank God they are_ ), were enough to make Amanda lose the battle against her quickly-reddening face. Her brain directed her out of the room as if on autopilot, her thoughts running at a mile a minute as she closed the door behind her and slumped against it.

_Okay Amanda, breathe. What do you do when you find out that your friends are secretly dating each other? Because that’s what I saw, right? Friends don’t end up in bed together, especially when they live in separate dorms._

She considered just walking away and pretending that none of this had ever happened but quickly dismissed the thought. She wasn’t about to go back in and interrogate the two about their relationship, but she knew that she would be worried sick if she were in their shoes and someone had just walked away after discovering her secret. Amanda had half a mind to chew Akko and Diana out for hiding this from everyone, but that could come another day. She knew they had their reasons and didn’t want to push it further than she already had. With that in mind, she took a deep breath before reopening the door and sticking her head back in the room. The couple looked at her from where they had remained in bed, as if still in shock at being discovered.

“Hey, lovebirds! I don’t get why you’re hiding this from everyone, but I’m sure you have your reasons. Just remember that we all love you and we’ll all be happy for you when you’re ready to tell us all. But don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me until then.” Amanda finished her impromptu speech with a gentle smile directed at the both of them before pulling her head back into the hall and closing the door once again. It might’ve been good to see if the newly-discovered couple had anything to say back to her, but she wasn’t going to push her luck with the revelation that Diana was very much _not_ a morning person. The smiles she saw as she closed the door were good enough for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I'd like to thank all of you for reading. I haven't written anything in a really long time and I thought I would try to get back into the swing of things with a short Diakko fic. I haven't had anyone beta this because I just wanted to get something written and uploaded before I changed my mind. Any constructive criticism is appreciated!
> 
> Here's the Vine that this was inspired by if anyone's interested: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Sj7tlZ570w


End file.
